About Time
by sketchymango
Summary: Aira 'Iris' Lexus had history Raymond Reddington, three years before the Task Force reoperated. When Reddington asked for a special request to Agent Ressler about a certain figure to co-operate in the force, would she take it? And if she did, will she tell him her secret? ReddingtonxOC


Aira 'Iris' Lexus was adopted to the Ressler's family at a young age.

Aira was a part of the case search for Reddington with Ressler in 2006 till end of 2009.

After Brussels incident and the hiatus of the fugitive's actions, she quits from Donald's obsession to hunt for the fugitive.

As much as she loved her brother, she knew that there is no way they can work together without him being so paranoid so much.

Aira went away to Milan for a break from the stress she accumulated over the past 3 years with Donald.

From FBI's knowledge, only the two photos on his posters is the only evidence to identify the unknown fugitive.

So, it wasn't a surprise when Aira and Raymond's paths cross, with his head shaved, she had no idea her emotions would latched onto the Concierge of Crime.

Resulting to a miracle.

-x-

Third POV

A man in black walked in the public space outside the national building of the FBI. He made his way to a marble, white bench that occupied a man facing the building to past time. The man placed a leather bag next to the man on the bench. He wore a tailor suited fedora, a navy blue wind breaker that over coats his attire of striped blue and white shirt, black waistcoat, along with his Zegna Venticique tie tucked underneath.

"Must be good to be home again, sir?" The man asked

"Yeah.

"Do you think she would want to be there for you?"

"No, not without a little push" The man on the bench said, before smirking as a simple thought came into his mind.

"Well, we'll see about that" He bid goodbye to the man who stood next to the bench by leaving public seat and walked into the grand building.

-x-

Third's POV - After the first mission

"And if you want the whales on my list, you have to play by my rules. I never sleep in the same locations for more than two nights in a row. I want a full-encrypted 8-millimetre tag embedded in my neck not that garbage from alpha chip you stuck in my shoulder. I want my own security. I've compiled a list of five acceptable applicants. Pick two. Whatever. I tell you falls under an immunity package that negotiate myself. And finally, most importantly I speak only with Elizabeth Keen-"

Slowly Red turned his face towards the latter who listened intensively of his speech, "And Agent Ressler, I want Iris Lexus back on the team," ending his demand with a smirk.

Ressler couldn't resist but to expose a hint of disbelief from the fugitive's irrelevant request. Gaining the man in front of him a wave of success that his conspiracy was right-

"Who is Iris Lexus, Agent Ressler?" His director, Harold Copper, asked him, who sat right across the table next to him.

-Aira Lexus is alive.

-x-

London, England

Aira's POV

"Come on Aira, take it," Donald pleaded through the phone. We have been going on through the phone, debating to take myself back in the task force to a name I never thought would hear again. Raymond Reddington.

"No Don, you said yourself, I won't come back, your words exactly Donald Ressler!" I argued. I turned off the stove that was boiling the water for tonight's pasta. I made my way around the kitchen's island and sat at one of the stools. Understanding this argument would take longer than a 'Yes or No' answer.

"I know what I said before, but do you think I want you here, with him"

"No, both of us don't "

"Exactly. Look Aira, he won't cooperate with us without you back. There is no link as to how would he have known you're a part of his case in the past, your files were buried deep in the archives. and he already taking a piss out of us that he also wants a new profiler in the team, which we have no idea why he wants her in as well."

"Uh? Her? What for?"

"Doesn't matter, but what I really need is your help, Aira. I've got him on my fingertips."

"And if I do, what would happen? What am I there for?"

"I'm not sure, he will see fit for you once you're here."

"That's just ridiculous Donald, you know what we had before, there is no way I'll be useful to this is if I'm just going to be around him following his ass around," I could hear him sigh, "And once he sees me, I don't know what I'm going to make of myself when I see him."

"Aira, just stay on the task force until Red has completed everything on his list and you are free. Both of you can go back there to London and do your usual at Interpol."

"You make it seem like that's the most simplest thing to do in the world Donald." I mocked.

"Just work and leave everyday to go home until it's done. It's been 3 years, that is a long time to move on from."

I sighed in defeat, knowing he won't take no for an answer, "Not when he left something behind for me." Turning my head towards the figure sitting on the living room carpet.

"So will you do it" Donald asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" Keeping my eye on her.

"Thank you! I-I'll book a flight for you two first thing in the office"

His gratitude blinked me out of the haze and focused at our conversation at hand.

"You are just way more nicer when things go your way, Donald. Please don't keep it that way at work." I joked, leaning my arms on the marble countertop.

"Just around family, see you soon"

"See ya."

"Bye" and ended the call.

I locked my phone off and placed it on the hard surface. Contemplating whether to back out or go with it, for how long this would take. I took a minute before turning on my seat and called out her name,

"Rosamund, can you come here for a second bub?"

"Uh? What is it Mommy?" The 4 year old, blonde now brunette haired and brown eyed girl asked. Standing up from the floor away from her drawings and took small steps as she walked towards me in the kitchen.

"Well, I have some news to tell you, come here babe" bringing my arms out to take her figure in my arms takes her and sit her on my lap, "we have to go back to America hun," I said, facing her figure towards me while fixing the loose curls on her forehead.

"Really Mommy?! Why?" She looked up towards me with curious beady eyes.

"Well Uncle Don asked me to work with him because he needs my help," rubbing hand on her petite arms.

"Oh! Does that mean that we are going to live there?!" She chimed, straightening her posture in hopes of granting a yes from her question.

"For the mean time yes, but we'll see how it goes? Oky bub"

"Okay Mommy. I'm so Excited!" She bounced on my lap, cheering with joy. She loved going to D.C, she always looked forward of seeing monuments and museums whenever we go to a different cities in trips. For a 3 year old girl - soon to be 4, it's amazing what see can pack in that brain of hers, aside from the creative mind she has for the arts.

"Pack everything that you need bub, and we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning!" I called out, patting her butt as she plopped off my lap and ran towards her room. I shook my head as I hear her chanting 'D.C' away in her bedroom. As I made my way back into the kitchen started to finish cooking dinner.

_How did he know where to find me? Does he know? About Rose?_

Hi all, I hope you like this story, I know it's not 'completed' but it's just ongoing.

I have this story up and going on a different platform (unfortunately) due to having to upload multiple updates in different sites (I hate doing that).

So I have just giving you the first chapter just so that you can get a glimpse as to what I have in store for this.

And I'll be uploading the rest of this story in Wattpad. (Sorry I'm just so used to writing stories there)

If you really are interested in reading more of this story that I have planned so far, send me an PM (because FF is being a poop for not allowing me to add a Wattpad link in my profile)

xx Iris


End file.
